


Persuasive As Ever

by Want That Keen Bike (AgentVI)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Communicating, Bruce Wayne is Bad at Relationships, Daddy Kink, Dick Grayson Being a Little Shit, Dick Grayson Has a Nice Butt, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dom Slade Wilson, Everyone Loves Dick Grayson, Frottage, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Manipulative Relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Pining Bruce Wayne, Polyamorous Dick Grayson, Possessive Bruce Wayne, Pseudo-Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentVI/pseuds/Want%20That%20Keen%20Bike
Summary: Inspired by Civic Duty and You Wanna Play Games, both by Fudgyokra, which I thought could be in the same universe, and this is my take on what could have led one to the other.  Definitely would help for context (and for appreciation of those wonderful stories) to read those two first.Dick is early teens here, no more than 15ish in my headcanon.  Something of a blend of Golden Age Robin to S1 Young Justice Robin (who is 13 years old).  Hence the Underage tags.  Bruce is also not yet completely the self-assured, gritty Dark Knight of recent times.  At least not when it comes to how he feels about Dick lol.Rated Explicit just in case - I had it at Mature but upped it after the latest edits since the scenes became more detailed than they were originally.One shot + epilogue
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Civic Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459820) by [Fudgyokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/pseuds/Fudgyokra). 



> I have (again) posted late at night, so after some daylight and adequate sleep I might actually edit it for clarity and accuracy.  
> I still intend to adjust the tone to something a bit lighter where I can, to be more in line with the original works...we'll see how I go.  
> I also had to stop myself overtagging with some very fun tags that are there but not significantly enough to really warrant it XD

It is known, especially to himself, that Batman's sharp mind and crime-fighting skillsets gave him the reputation for being a brilliant detective. As such, he was giving himself mental whiplash, wondering how he failed to foresee and prevent his current predicament. A sleepy purr from the warm body next to him made him tense momentarily before he absently slid a hand over to caress the soft, unblemished skin of an increasingly-famous backside. The boy snuggled closer into Bruce's side, before settling back into a deeper sleep, but he hardly noticed as his mind was desperately abuzz with thoughts. 

( R )

Visits from Robin, youngest member and yet leader of the Teen Titans, were rare and always warmly received by Alfred, even if some were unplanned, unannounced, and at awfully inconvenient times. For Bruce, however, these "spontaneous" visits had him a little on edge, even if he secretly felt glad that his boy had returned. 

Less than half a year ago, Dick and Bruce had agreed that Robin had been kidnapped one too many times, then argued about the best way to move forward. Batman had spent the better part of the month following that incident dismantling the virgin-sacrificing cult that had managed to grow like a weed in his city. He knew after he'd rescued Dick that night that Dick hadn't been completely forthcoming when he'd told Bruce that he was "right as rain" - though apart from a handful of bruises he wasn't injured, he seemed mentally sound considering his ordeal, and Dick had sworn with conviction that the cultists hadn't yet had time to "do" anything to him other than some heavy petting through clothing that had been more clinical than sexual. Still, he was feeling a bit uncomfortable with the idea that he had a growing mature-minded teenager who'd been exposed to deviant sexual practices. But if Dick didn't appear to be hurt or truly upset, and didn't have anything further to tell him, Bruce was certainly not going to pry. He had his own issues growing up as a young man without anyone he felt he could confide in as he wrestled with his own urges, and wasn't certain he'd have anything but some generic advice that could possibly be labelled prudish and insensitive....and even hypocritical, if he was being honest with himself. 

He'd forbidden Robin to come with him for those cult-related missions or patrol on his own in the meantime, fearing the worst for his ward. Dick had actually agreed without much fuss and had dutifully reported in what he'd done as Dick or as Robin when unsupervised - helped Alfred with his work around the manor, socialised with classmates, spent time with "Wally" and "other friends," went to the library for research...it all sounded harmless at the time. Looking back, the signs were there. And they came with increasing frequency and transparency over the weeks.

He would feel Dick's eyes on him. At first, he thought the boy was merely watching with careful attention while Bruce trained, and so Bruce would often call him over. Dick nearly always agreed, and would somehow skew the training to grappling techniques and ask Bruce to show him ways to get out if caught by a larger opponent. The final session was when Bruce had him pinned belly-down onto to the mat and Dick had shifted his hips up, bumping back into Bruce's groin (intentionally? accidentally?) before being overcome by Bruce's weight and collapsing back onto the mat with a ragged moan that was unmistakably the sound of a horny teenager. Bruce had been startled, and gotten off the young man immediately. Dick had been slow to move from the mat, and Bruce hastily suggested that was enough for the evening and beat a hasty exit. At the time, he'd rationalised it to himself as being an unavoidable effect of adrenaline and increased blood circulation from the sparring. Neither of them spoke of that incident. 

The lingering gaze from his young partner continued though. Bruce would feel he was being watched while he was at the computer, while he was at breakfast, while he got dressed for work, while he undressed after patrol... A couple of times while showering in the Batcave facilities, he somehow misplaced his towel and Dick had been conveniently available to hand him one, smiling helpfully and clearly not embarrassed like a typical immature teenager might have been at glimpsing the naked form of his father-figure. Dick had also taken to stripping off his Robin uniform far too soon when arriving back in the Batcave, but Bruce was at a loss as to what to say, merely hurrying to avert his gaze. 

He finally caught Dick staring one time and held the boy's gaze, asking in an even tone why he was staring. He had been expecting some kind of deflection or other non-answer. Instead, Bruce was rendered speechless again when those lips formed that irresistible Dick Grayson smile and he had replied "I'm just thinking how inspirational you are, the way you train your mind and body, how we're helping the people of Gotham every night....and how much I truly want to be worthy of being by your side, someone that makes you proud!" Bruce had merely grunted and busied himself with his case notes, avoiding eye contact. He didn't know how to respond to those statements at the time. 

Not long afterwards, the Teen Titans had properly established themselves as a legitimate group of sidekicks, and after another shouting match erupted between Batman and Robin, Dick had moved out of the manor to live with his teammates in the Tower. Soon after that, Bruce became painfully aware of how lonely the cave and manor felt without the buzz of energy and life that Dick brought. Then Dick's subtle scent was gone too, and Bruce was left wondering if he - as a parent - should have tried harder to listen to Dick's perspectives when they fought, and perhaps made him stay. 

( R )

This was the third unannounced visit since Dick had moved out. The eyes watching him had returned from the first visit where very little had been said between them, for better or worse. Before leaving the second time round, Dick, in his Robin attire, had wordlessly hugged him while Bruce was dressed in comfortable training gear. Dick had hugged him very close, and held on, almost rubbing himself against Bruce's larger body as if trying to hold himself closer still. "Sorry I haven't really kept in touch, I'll make more of an effort from now on. I missed you," he murmured into Bruce's shoulder. Bruce had found himself so relieved that their relationship might be on the mend after a few months of tense frustrations on both sides that he managed to admit that he echoed those sentiments, too. The brilliant smile that came next made Bruce's breath catch just a little as he realised how much he did miss the boy. 

It was during the wee pre-dawn hours of night when Bruce was in bed after patrol and drifting into deep sleep. He barely registered the bedroom door opening quietly and closing again. The covers were moved and his heart started pounding as the bed dipped and a familiar-sized body brushed against his. A hand gripped his shoulder and gently shook.

"Bruce? Wake up."

Bruce peered at the dark silhouette hovering over him, barely more than a shadow amongst the darker shadows in the moon-lit room. He was becoming more alert despite his fatigue, but not alarmed as he recognised his night time visitor. It had been a few years since Dick had last slept in his bed, but Dick's presence felt as familiar and comforting now as it did back then. 

"I know this probably isn't a good time for you, but I have to head back in the morning, so it's now or never."

"What are you talking about?" Bruce asked, voice still raspy with sleep. Bruce felt a hand snake up his thigh and settle over his groin. His eyes shot wide open. "Dick?"

Dick, already crouched low over him, gracefully pivoted and extended a leg over so he straddled Bruce's upper thighs in one smooth motion. It was then Bruce noticed Dick was completely naked, and his own body was reacting to the heat from the close contact. Dick's hand began gently massaging him through the fabric of his pajama bottoms and his treacherous body was responding.

"I want you, B," Dick said, voice pitched a little deeper than usual, as if he wanted to sound older. "I've been thinking about this for a while now, and believe me, I tried a few options, but what I really want, what I really want to feel, is you. Inside me."

( R )

"So, Robin, you've found your way back to me," came an unsurprised and somewhat smug voice from the next room. Dick huffed a little, partially at himself for being here in the first place, and partially in resignation for what he expected might happen very soon. Dick pushed steadily past the partially open door to reveal Slade Wilson lounging in a comfy-looking armchair, face uncovered, one hand idly toying with a knife. A few other bits of Deathstroke's gear were strewn around the home-office in varying states of maintenance. There was a large window that clearly was reinforced and probably reflective enough to afford a decent measure of privacy from any curious eyes outside. Plenty of other details jumped out to the young detective, but probably the most obvious thing was the way that Slade was sitting there like a boss. Shirtless.  
And looking very, very impressive.

In fact, Dick found himself immediately thinking of Bruce and his equally enviable physique, already mentally comparing the two before he almost physically had to shake his head to stop him mind wandering too much so soon.

"Unexpected guests don't usually survive a visit to my safehouses," the mercenary drawled for dramatic effect while he put the knife down and picked up a handgun instead, "but I could be persuaded to make an exception for you, pretty bird." He made a show of checking the weapon and smirking at the young intruder.

"What are you doing in Gotham, Deathstroke?" Dick demanded with as much authority as he could. He was glad he wasn't drooling, that would certainly have ruined the effect. While he was fairly certain Slade wouldn't kill him cold blood or otherwise hurt him unprovoked, he was still a little nervous. The question bought him time to get his horny teenager mind out of the gutter. He mentally kicked himself too, for not having a better plan for what to actually say in this confrontation he knew he wanted to have with the man, had wanted since that night.

"That's _Mister_ Deathstroke to you. And really, do you think you're in a position to be demanding answers of me, birdie?"

"Better me than Batman," Dick said, glad his wandering eyes were hidden behind the lenses of his mask.

Slade chuckled a little, "True." He shifted his posture slightly to a more relaxed one. Dick hadn't even been consciously aware of the tension in his shoulders until they relaxed too in response to the cues from the older man.

"I was here on business, of course, and I won't be telling you any more details so don't bother asking." He settled the gun back down and eyed Dick keenly with his one eye. "The real question is, what are you doing here, kid?"

"I--"

"Lemme guess," Slade interrupted, holding up a finger to call for silence from the younger man. "Looking for a rematch? Feeling confident now that I'm not in my armour, you're not disadvantaged by being tied up like an offering to the gods, not bargaining for your life with your virginity..."

Dick's hands twitched in both irritation and the anticipation of a fight. "You're lucky Batman doesn't know what you did that night. And if I wanted a rematch, you can bet your 'balls you'd be in over your head with the trouble I could bring down onto you!" Realising he said something that - in his mind - might have been a bit insensitive, he quickly added, "I mean, your ball--eyeball! Sorry, I wasn't trying to insult your disability!"

A range of expressions washed over Slade's face as Dick spoke, but he merely said, "You haven't told Daddy Bats about your...newfound enlightenment? The holy communion you and I shared?"

"Quit it, you egotistical creeper, it wasn't even that amazing, it was just making the best choice out of a bunch of poor options! And it's none of B--Batman's business."

Slade continued to goad the wound-up hero, taunting him that he already knew who Batman was and might just tell Bruce himself, until Dick launched a messy attack at him in frustration. It was too easy, and Slade merely chuckled as he caught the arms flying at him, and turned slightly side-on for a meaty thigh to take an ineffective and wildly-swung kick or two. Within moments he had Dick back pinned down on a large desk, legs trapped by the bulk of Slade's own. He pressed up right against the boy, transferring the boys wrists into one hand and Dick grunted at how tight the grip was and how he was so effectively immobilised.

"You've been a bad boy, haven't you, birdie?" Slade pinched a nipple through the Robin uniform to punctuate his words and Dick gasped. Slade shifted so his thigh was pressing up into Dick's groin now, and pinched the other nipple, causing Dick to squirm some more. "Keeping dirty secrets from your father, seeking out dangerous men instead of being at home like a good little boy..."

Dick struggled again to get free, but Slade moved his free hand down to palm Dick's crotch threateningly. Dick stilled in thrilled anticipation despite himself. "S-Slade!"

The older man tsked, and with an easy display of strength he suddenly grabbed the boy by the belt and flipped him over so he was face down on the desk, hands still pinned, backside presented. He gave an resounding smack to one cheek and Dick yelped in shock.

"Naughty boys need to be taught a lesson," Slade said, and Dick shivered at the feel of the man's hot breath at his ear. He expected another smack, but it never came. Instead, the hand slipped under and began to fondle his package. "One that'll leave an impression. One they'll remember."

The feeling of someone manhandling him, someone else playing with his parts was becoming alarmingly familiar. Dick gulped as he felt blood rushing downwards, and Dick Jr sprung up reporting for duty. There was no use pretending any longer.

"...Mister Deathstroke, sir? Please...teach me."

He wondered with some distant amusement how long he would last this time. Another jolt of pain followed by pleasure and Dick closed his eyes as a small moan slipped out past his lips.

( R )

"Dick--no--get off me," Bruce started, hands moving to the sculped thighs currently trapping him. Dick was faster, though, grabbing Bruce's wrists and leaning down abruptly, pinning Bruce's arms down and face hovering close to Bruce's. Dick shifted forwards with his hips and was now lightly humping Bruce through the thin fabric. Bruce could feel how hot and hard the younger man was, and he swallowed, unsure in his movements as logic and desires warred inside his mind.

"B, don't you...don't you have feelings for me too? Don't you want this? Don't you love me?" Dick breathed earnestly. Bruce paused as he looked and saw the sincerity and passion in Dick's expression.

"Of course I--have feelings for you, Chum," said Bruce, unable to say that particular word for the moment. "But not like--not like this! I can't-- _we_ can't."

"Says who? Bruce, it's just me. You and me. Nobody else. Nobody else has to know. And I'm not asking you to marry me or anything, just fuck me and--"

"Dick, NO!" said Bruce, forcing Dick back and sitting himself up. He was breathing hard, and trying to will his erection to go down. They were both silent for a while, hesitant. Dick acted first, a hand moving forward, and Bruce tensed, but the hand came to gently cup Bruce's cheek instead of heading to his groin as he expected.

"B...I know it's because you're thinking of me as a son, but I can still be your son after this--"

"No!" He jerked his face out of Dick's hold.

"Bruce!"

"Not only are you a son to me, Dick, you're still just a child!"

"I stopped being a child when I was eight years old--"

"This isn't happening Dick, not now, not _ever_." He rounded off his words with a Batman-growl, and for a moment Dick looked truly stricken.

"You--you really don't want me?" he asked flatly, a little stunned, seemingly defeated.

"It's not a question of--"

"Because, you know, there are plenty of people out there who do." An edge crept back into Dick's voice, a tiny smirk and the faintest hint of a threat. "Some who would literally _kill_ to get a chance to sleep with me."

"What--"

"So you know, you're my first choice and all, but if you absolutely don't want this--don't want me--you're giving me no choice but to go and...find someone who will." He shifted to move off Bruce's legs which he'd still been straddling, and Bruce caught hold of his forearm before he even knew what he was going to say or do.

"Who?" It was still Batman's voice growing dark and angry. "Who is talking about you, and how do you know about it."

"I hear things," comes the reply, and Dick can't help feeling a thrill of excitement that he's finally getting a reaction out of the man. "People talk. My friends hear things too, and they tell me. Haven't YOU heard the things people say?"

Bruce ground his teeth. Of course he had heard - from villains, to members of the caped community, to ordinary citizens. From innocent remarks to the unlawful and lewd. Robin was well-known and well-loved. A little too well-loved, Bruce was deciding now. Something triggered a memory, maybe it was the devious smirk on Dick's face, but Bruce suddenly said, "Who helped you that night when I found you with the cultists? Your bonds were cut - you couldn't have freed yourself. Who was there?" He had his suspicions, of course, but never had any evidence.

Dick looked away, clearly debating what to say. Bruce shook him a bit to draw Dick's gaze back to him, the rest of his his body language screaming _do not lie to me!_

"Slade Wilson," came the defiant reply.

" _Deathstroke?!_ "

"Yes."

"You let that _criminal_ touch you?" Bruce was horrified and growing hysterical. "You let yourself be befouled by--"

"Yes. I. Did. And I enjoyed it," Dick said firmly. "And, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now." With a sudden jerk, he freed his arm from Bruce's grip and attempted to get off the bed again, but this time Bruce grabbed him by the upper arms with both hands and pinned the smaller man down onto the bed beneath him with a growl.

"You are not going to him," Bruce said darkly. "I forbid it."

"You can't make me stay," Dick argued back. He couldn't help but notice Bruce's pupils had blown, darkening his eyes to blacks in the dim light. He shivered a little, definitely not from the cold or fear.

"You enjoyed him touching you?" Bruce asked, crowding his body over and around Dick's.

"Yes," Dick replied, feeling the prodding of Bruce's fabric-covered erection.

"You were at his mercy and you liked it that much?"

"Yes," Dick gasped as he felt Bruce's hand move between their bodies.

"Did he touch you like this?"

Dick moaned as he felt Bruce's newly-freed cock rubbing against his own, precum leaking over them both. "Nnnn--"

"Or this?" His hand moved to press into a bundle of nerves near Dick's groin _just so_ and Dick didn't feel ticklish or any pain but a flush of arousal.

"Ah! N-no..!"

By then, Bruce had pulled off his pajama bottoms completely while sucking possessive marks around Dick's neck. Dick had somehow managed to unbutton Bruce's nightshirt which Bruce eventually shrugged off. Dick whined as Bruce's large hand came around to start pumping them both at the same time while the other hand roamed all over Dick's chest and up an arm, interlocking their fingers together.

"You don't let ANYONE touch you without my permission, do you hear me?" Bruce ordered, beginning to breathe harder as his climax was approaching. Dick, who had been rutting upwards against Bruce's cock and into Bruce's hand was close too. "You come to ME if you need to be taken care of."

"Y-yes," gasped Dick, incredibly turned on by Bruce's jealousy.

Bruce continued to kiss and bite around Dick's nearly blemish-free skin, rhythmically pinching, gripping, and kneading Dick's muscles with his free hand while Dick struggled to match pace with the older man. Bruce finally claimed Dick's lips, letting go only to groan deeply as he came, and the feel of the hot liquid splattering on his sensitive skin tipped Dick over the edge too. Dick gasped Bruce's name as his seed comingled with Bruce's between their bodies. They both were recovering in comfortable silence as Bruce pushed his fingers around in the salty mix. Dick only realised he hadn't been just idly playing with the fluids when Bruce sat up, fingers carefully holding onto as much of the liquid as he could.

"Yes, I have feelings for you, Chum," Bruce rumbled, "and yes of course I want you. Things will be different between us, there's no avoiding that now. And since you so politely asked for it before, I'll make sure you feel me inside you, all right. Now, my boy, _turn over_."


	2. Chapter 2

( R ) Epilogue ( S )

"Save that adorable angry face you're making for when we're in private," Slade said suggestively as he took another sip of his drink. They were both in civilian disguises, just an ordinary uncle spoiling his ordinary nephew with waffles and a milkshake in a corner booth of a nondescript low-tech diner, not far from Gotham City.

"It's not fair!" complained Dick in a loud whisper, not caring that he was sounding particularly petulant. They weren't worried about listening devices, but at the back of his mind Dick always wondered how sharp Clark's hearing was and how often he might pick up random incriminating chatter from people all over. He subconsciously adjusted his sunglasses as if that'd help. "We can't be public he says, but knowing what I want--what I NEED more than _he_ does--he's telling me I also can't have a boyfriend without his approval, and you can imagine what that'll entail!"

"He'll manage to scare off any potential lover-boy."

"Exactly! Being away in Titans Tower doesn't help me one bit! Wally was already afraid of him BEFORE all of this... I never know what he might see and be recording....I'll bet the minute I even hold hands with anyone I'll get Batman's voice booming around the Tower lecturing me and tranquiliser darts peppering down on us. Meanwhile, _I_ have to watch while he lets so many women paw at him at galas, and see in the newspapers and on television after he's gone on dates with the pretty ones, all the while acting like it doesn't bother me at all because we _can't be public_." He finished with an impressive imitation of Batman's voice.

The older man sighed, long-sufferingly, as he listened to the jealous ranting. "You told me you need my help. Naturally not for killing anyone, considering that's why people usually get in touch with me," he said drily. Dick was stewing in his own thoughts too much to react to the irony. Slade abruptly placed his drink down, drawing Dick's attention. "So what was your plan and what's in it for me? I'm still not interested in your money." 

A sly smirk grew on Dick's face. "Oh, trust me, there'll be plenty in it for you, _Daddy_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More or less leading into [You Wanna Play Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127856) by Fudgyokra :)


End file.
